Out of Time!
Out of Time is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty forth and final case of the season as well the forty forth case overall. It is featured as the first and final case set in the Secret area district of Parinaita. Plot Expaei and the player walk down into the building, the emperor's eyes shining bright, leading the way. They found a man who tried to sell them some things. Expaei declined and asked if he saw Duncan or Kia. The man then laughed and said that there was no way of getting to Kia, as she was queen of the demons through her grandfather and father. Expaei and the player were shocked but the man carried on and said that he did see Duncan, he then lead them. After getting this information, they found out that Duncan wasn't there and so they looked for witnesses. They found murder victim, Kimberly Diart, and the dead chief of the New Parinaita Police force, Knox Ties, who told them that he saw Duncan in the monster room, to which he told them to be careful. They went to the monster room and found clues that helped them make Dead friend, Wolfgang Zieglar, who was murdered before leaving, they also got Killer of Kimberly and victim, Amy Wells, who didn't want about Duncan, after he pulled a knife on her. After talking to their witnesses, a man came up to them and gave them a postcard from Duncan, they uncovered the writing and found out he was in the clock room. They found him and he laughed and told them everything they already knew, but revealed that he now had an army of monsters, ready to kill them, if they got in their way. After giving Expaei and the player a drink and him drinking it. Duncan coughed and screamed that he hadn't drunk an energy drink, but Gorgon venom and then he screamed for the person who did that to reveal themselves, no one came and so Duncan begged the player and Expaei to find his killer, before ultimately turning to stone, much to the shock of Expaei and the player! After seeing this, the player and Expaei, carried on with their investigation into Duncan's murder, after finding Tom and him agreeing to help the player and his boyfriend, Expaei, and they found five new suspects. Kings in the War of the Roses, King Richard III and King Henry VI, Expaei's sister, Cherry Ties, who told them to look in the queen's room. Murdered princess, Queen Mary I, and finally royal cook, Ada Wells. After questioning everyone, they recapped in the clock room before someone screamed that someone had set Purgatory on fire, with Hell's fire, and that the fire was coming towards Expaei and the player, nothing stopping it's endless path! Expaei and the player quickly hide in a Cabernet and waited until the hell's fire had gone past. After it passed, they carried on with their investigation and found out six people's motives, after finding clues which lead to them again. They went to the monster room and recapped, before hearing a cry for help coming from near by. Expaei and the player rushed to the help of Ana, who was threatening to be killed by a demon. Expaei then told the demon to go away and the demon did. After questioning the last three suspects, they had enough evidence to arrest Kimberly Diart for the murder of Duncan Fullmen. They questioned Kimberly about the murder but she refused to admit that it was her who murdered Duncan and made up reason why it couldn't be. At the end, after all the evidence was told to her, she gave in and broke saying that Duncan and Kia had taken what she owned, Purgatory! She revealed that she was nearly the true queen of the demons until Kia and Duncan both planned to have her murder, by making Amy depressed and try to kill herself, killing two birds with one stone. She then revealed that now with Duncan out of the way, there was nothing to stop her from getting the crown. At that point, chains grabbed onto kimberly's arm and the door to hell opened up. Kimberly quickly told Expaei and the player to get the timeline back in order and to kill Kia, before she was force to fly back into hell and the door shamed, leaving Expaei and the player speechless. After a while. Kia came on a screen, laughing evilly and announcing that there was no way out for Expaei and the player and that the monsters were coming for their blood. Then announcing war on the two and for them two to find her and kill her, if they felt so confidence and then Kia laughed as evilly as possible and Expaei and the player knew that if they wanted to get out. They needed to get to Kia and fix the timeline, all while a war is going on! Expaei and the player began to freak out, wondering what to do and how they would beat Kia. Wolfgang then told them to meet with him in the monster room. They did so and Wolfgang told them about a sword that would be able to kill Kia once and for all. Expaei and the player went looking for it and found it, broken. They quickly fixed it and send it back to Wolfgang, who managed to fix it for them, at that point, Cherry walked in and told them about the keypad in the middle-world room. They went and found it and opened the key, while fighting off vampires. They went through the corridor and found their self in the queen room, and Kia was waiting for them. They started to fight and didn't stop. Kia then cloned herself 11 times and told Expaei to pick the right one. After talking about all the people he had lost. He ran at the real Kia and ran the sword right through her. Kia screams an almighty scream and the glass panels and Chandelier ran falling down, right on top of Kia. After Expaei and the player came out of their hiding spots, they found an orb that showed them three memories, Samuel and James Ramless talking and not shouting at each other, James Crane and Expaei walking down the Tudor street and finally, Expaei's birthday. After a while, a god talked to them and offed them a way out and to fix time if they give him the orb. They agreed and watch history going back to normal. However, when they look up, there were two doors and everything was quiet. Expaei and the player talked about it for some time, talking about which door to go through, Questioning if they should retire or go on a new adventure. Expaei then said that he was going on a new adventure, since he had nothing left in Parinaita. He then tagged the player and ran through the door, after challenging Expaei to tag. The player and Expaei ended up in a snowy town with a large chapel near by, it was winter. When the player asked where they were, Expaei didn't mind and throws a snowball at the player. As they ran off to have a snowball fight, the screen moves to the side to show a sign, Firiham: The City of Crimes! Summary Victim *'Duncan Fullmen' (Turned to stone right before the player's eyes, after drinking gorgon venom) Murder weapon *'Gorgon Venom' Killer *'Kimberly Diart' Suspects Kimlery_Diart_final_complete.png|Kimberly Diart Knox_Ties_final_complete.png|Knox Ties Wolfgang_Zieglar_final_complete.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Amy_Wells_final_complete.png|Amy Wells King_Richard_III_final_complete.png|King Richard III King_Henry_VI_final_complete.png|King Henry VI Cherry_Ties_final_complete.png|Cherry Ties Princess_Mary_Tudor_final_complete.png|Queen Mary I Ada_Wells_final_complete.png|Ada Wells Quasi-suspects Kia_Longfoot_suspect_final.png|Kia Longfoot Expaei_Ties_quasi-suspect_3.png|Expaei Ties Parin_Aita-ina_quasi_suspect_44.png|Parin Aita-ina Killer's Profile *The killer has monster lore knowledge. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer plays Helrix. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has AB- Blood. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Middle-World Room (Clues: Locked phone, Male's description) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Woman's picture) *Examine woman's picture (Result: Match; New suspect: Kimberly Diart) *Question Kimberly about if she saw Duncan. *Examine male's Description (Result: matching description found; New suspect: Knox Ties) *Speak to Knox Ties about Duncan (New crime scene: Monster room) *Investigate Monster room (Clues: Faded gun, Broken object) *Examine Faded Gun (Result: W. Zieglar; New suspect: Wolfgang Zieglar) *Ask Wolfgang if he saw Duncan. *Examine broken object (Result: Coat of arms; New suspect: Amy Wells) *Speak to Amy Wells about Duncan. *Examine Duncan's letter (Everything above must be done first; Result: Place of meeting; New crime scene: Clock room) *Investigate Clock room (Clue: Duncan Fullmen) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Clock Room again (Clues: Victim's body, Duncan's tube, Faded paper, Locked device) *Examine drinking tube (Result: Blue seeds) *Analyse blue seeds (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Examine faded paper (Result: Angry letters; New suspects: Richard III, Henry VI) *Speak to Richard III about the angry letter (Prerequisite: Examine faded paper) *Speak to Henry VI about Duncan's murder (Prerequisite: Examine faded paper) *Examine Strange locked object (Result: C.Ties) *Speak to Cherry about the strange object (New crime scene: Queen's room) *Investigate Queen's room (Clues: Cookbook, Homemade bomb) *Examine Homemade bomb (Result: Disarmed bomb; new suspect: Mary Tudor) *Talk to Mary about the homemade bomb. *Examine ripped cookbook (Result: A.Wells; New suspect: Ada Wells) *Speak with Ada about if she knew the victim. *Analyse Duncan's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has monster lore knowledge) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine strange arcade machine (Attribute: The killer plays Helrix; New crime scene: Under the clock; Profiles updated: Everyone plays Helrix) *Investigate Under the clock (Clues: Strange wooden box, Fingerprints) *Examine wooden box puzzle (Result: Knife) *Speak to Amy about the threatening message (Profile Updated: Amy eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Kimberly's fingerprints) *Question Kimberly about liking the victim (Profile Updated: Kimberly eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Investigate roof of hell ((Everything above must be complete first; Clues: Locked Laptop, Faded letter) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Website) *Question Cherry about the website (Profile Updated: Profile Updated: Cherry eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Demand answers from Knox about the website (Prerequisite: Cherry's interrogation; Profile Updated: Knox eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Message to Richard) *Ask Richard about what he needed to get done (Profile Updated: Richard eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Speak with Mary about wanting the victim and queen dead (Prerequisite: Richard's interrogation; Profile Updated: Mary eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Move onto chapter 4 (No stars) Chapter 4 *Speak to Ana about the demon attack (Profile Updated: Ada eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge; New crime scene: Display stands) *Investigate Display stands (Clues: Broken object, Remote control) *Examine broken object (Result: Recording) *Question Henry about the recording (Profile Updated: Henry eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Examine Remote control (Result: Open chest) *Examine Unlocked chest (Result: Wolfgang's medals) *Speak to Wolfgang about hiding his medals (Profile Updated: Wolfgang eats Sunflower seeds and has monster lore knowledge) *Investigate Queen’s throne (Everything above must be complete first; Clues: Stoned Gorgon, Book) *Examine Gorgon's arms (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyse Strange Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- Blood) *Examine Book (Result: Monster Lore book) *Analyse Monster Lore book (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has Black hair) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Parting of the Paths (1 stars) The Parting of the Paths *Speak to Wolfgang about his plan (Available at the beginning of The Parting of the Paths) *Investigate clock room (Clue: Broken sword) *Examine Broken sword (Result: Fixed sword) *See if Wolfgang can get the sword back to normal (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Speak with Cherry about her plan (Prerequisite: Wolfgang's interrogation; Reward: 10x full meals) *Investigate middle world Room (Clue: Keypad) *Examine keypad (Result: Secret passage way) *End Kia’s reign of terror once and for all. *Investigate Queen's Room (Result: Strange crystal orb) *Check what the orb shows with Expaei. *Speak to the god about the orb (Prerequisite: orb checking with Expaei) *Speak to Expaei about the doors (Prerequisite: Parin's interrigation) *Move onto the next case (in The City of Crimes!) (1 star) Trivia *There were some families mentioned, when Expaei checked for coat of arms, these being the Warmice, from The City of Crimes, the Rochesters, from Mysteries of the Past, the Looper Rochesters, from Parinaita, and the Osbornes. *This is the only case in Parinaita (The Secrets) where the victim is not killed in the first crime scene, but rather during the end of the first chapter, the victim’s body being collected in the third crime scene. **This is the second case to do so after Deal With the Devil, in Explore the World. *The title is a reference to the saying of the say name, which means "at the wrong time or period." *This case has the most suspects to appear in the series, which is 9 suspects overall. **It can also be noted that all the suspects are dead/murdered, due to the setting of the final case. *This is one of the cases to have 4 crime scenes and not the normal 3. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Purgatory